Frequently Asked Questions
Frequently Asked Questions: If you have your own question, please do in the comments. I recommend before making a question, place Q: before it. General Q: Why aren't any monsters spawning? A: Make sure you don't have a Bunny Shield in your Hotbar. Its effect is to stop monsters from spawning. ---- Q: How do I install a mod update? A: Download the mod again, and install it in it's folder, overwriting the old files. ---- Q: Water is disappearing around me. (NT4~NT5) A: Desert Shield removes water around the player. ---- Q: Can't get Exp, as well as when I go to options, and find action mode on, it does not turn off after changing back to RPG Mode. (NT5?) A: Go to "My Documents/My Games/N Terraria" and delete config.dat file, then start the game. ---- Q: What is the difference between Action and RPG Mode? A: Action Mode is a more Terraria-like experience with custom weapons, NPPlayers, and other mod features. RPG Mode includes these changes as well as a leveling system, stats, and others features. ---- Q: Why are altars still damaging me when I try to break them, even after I've killed the Wall of Flesh? (NT4~NT5?) A: You need to be at least level 50-60 to enter hardmode. Hardmode is much harder now and this requirement is in place to prevent needless frustration. ---- Q: What's the difference between Normal, Classic, and Free RPG modes? A: Normal is the Normal RPG mode. Classic modifies the levels of monsters to match the level of the player who caused them to spawn. Free RPG allows infinite leveling by removing the caps on stats like health and mana. ---- Q: What is the difference between Capped and non Capped RPG modes? A: Capped RPG Mode forces your character level to be as high as the biome level, in case you have more than that level. Making all your status also be based on that level. ---- Q: What do Pierce and Immunity do? A: When you attack an enemy, its defense will be reduced based on the pierce value you have. If you have 15% pierce, for example, the attack will discount 15% of defense of the enemy to deal more damage. Immunity does the inverse but for you. When you are attacked immunity reduces incoming damage by its value. ---- Q: How do I get Pierce and Immunity? A: You will start getting points on these stats after level 50 (10 on NT6), where they will have their value multiplied based on some stats. ---- Q: What is a Zone? A: Allows you to setup an area with a custom biome name, music and others. You may use it to tell where is domain of your housing or about some structure. On NTerraria 5, you can turn a Zone into a Kingdom. ---- Q: What is a Kingdom? A: Kingdom is a system to let you create and rule a Zone labeled town. A player may claim a Zone with a Throne and a Bed with its spawn set to it as a Kingdom, and turn into a King or Queen of it. You can also join a Kingdom as a citizen and increase its population value. ---- Q: What is a Kingdom War? A: It's an untested feature, it is supposed to let you create an invasion, quite like the Goblin invasion, for example, but with monsters you acquire data on, and enter in a war against other kingdom. War can be declared to those whose Kingdom is not marked as Peaceful, and it's ruler is online. The war is won if the Ruler of the other Kingdom dies, but lost if the army is defeated or the Ruler of the attacking Kingdom dies. ---- Q: I can't remove my Kingdom from the Peaceful state. A: You must have full population in the Kingdom to do so. ---- Q: What will the Arcade Dungeon High Score be helpful for? (NT3~NT4) A: It unlocks unique equipment in the store after you pass a certain high-score. ---- Q: What are the requirements for the Blacksmith to spawn? (NT5) A: Have a Gold or Platinum Bar in your Inventory. ---- Q: I finished the Main Quest, but I still receive the mission, is this some kind of joke? (NT5) A: No, the game has a system where it generates a random mission for the player to do. These missions give an average reward, but you can decide whether to complete it or not. Completing such quests doesn't do anything other than granting the player EXP. ---- Q: What is a Murasame? A: I cannot answer this question. ---- Q: Why am I receiving a message saying that there is a new Bounty Quest available? (NT3) A: In case you have the Arms Dealer, he will offer you bounties which are quests to hunt a tougher version of some specific monster or some player in your game that you've fought before. Completing such quests can grant unique rewards. ---- Q: Why do some mod weapons suck? A: They were implemented before Hardmode improvements, so things may have changed and weapons may no longer be as powerful as they originally were. ---- Q: What is the difference between Casual and Raid Mode options? (NT3/NT4, Raid Mode was Hardcore RPG mode on that version) A: In Raid Based Mode, monsters are tougher, but leveling rate (i.e. EXP gained from each enemy) is increased. ---- Q: Even though Reverse Realm was released and have monsters of level above 200, I still can only level up to 130, why? (NT5) A: Reverse Realm is not counted as an official a continuation of the NTerraria progression, meaning that those who explore it only do so because they want the best gear the game has to offer. ---- Q: Free Mode is not balanced, some monsters one hit kill me or are absurdly over-leveled. A: Free Mode is comparable to what one might call Arcade mode, where the objective is to reach as far into the game's progression as possible. As such, dying is expected, so the player should aim to gain EXP without taking too many risks so as to overcome the challenge. ---- Q: What is the point of those Tombstones that zombies leave on the map? A: There is no point, actually, they were once used for a biome which is planned to return in the future, but they may have some amusing texts and jokes, and possibly also easter eggs. ---- Q: The Wiki says that X exists, but in the game, it doesn't. Why? A: During the transition of the mod season, the developers have to pass the codes of the old mod source to the new, so the feature also exists there, but it also may be delayed because the developers are rewriting the system, or planning how it will work, so please be patient. The same is also valid for items, mechanics etc. ---- Q: This mod does not seems to have too many custom Items and Monsters, why? A: NTerraria is a mod that acts mostly as an overhaul of the original game, in other words, it adds new mechanics to Terraria (such as leveling, quests, classes etc.). That said, even though NTerraria's main goal is to implement new ways to play the game, there is no reason the developers can add their own content in. ---- Q: I assigned some skills from the Class tab into the small hotbar at the top of the tab. How do I use them? A: Press F1-F4. The key is based on slots from left to right. Multiplayer Q: I can't assign skills. A: Try restarting the game. ---- Q: I can't Bless others. A: This is a known bug. ---- Q: Host and Play doesn't work with this mod. A: A known issue. Use the Dedicated Server instead, it works better with this mod and gives you more commands. ---- Q: Quests don't work in multiplayer. A: This is a known bug that is in the process of being fixed. ---- Q: Why does the N Terraria 6 server (N Terraria Server.bat) not work? A: The server is still under development until it can be made more stable. Races Q: Goblins don't regenerate Ammo. A: This skill was changed in NTerraria 5. ---- Q: I only see a few skills. A: Use the arrow keys to scroll through the list. ---- Q: Demons do not burn in water. A: Intended since NT6.